


All Eyes On Me (or not, because Chloe will totally fuck Beca in the audience)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, FEELS UNFINISHED, Random - Freeform, just like, not smut but might be smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey is accepting an award and what would an event be without Chloe’s oversexual, merciless teasing?Triple Treble - not smut but mentions smut??





	All Eyes On Me (or not, because Chloe will totally fuck Beca in the audience)

Aubrey had been preparing for this moment her entire life. Well, not her entire life, but you get the picture.

She took a long look at herself in the mirror before popping a anti nausea pill in her mouth, chasing it down with her coffee. It had been quite some time since her last incident, though she couldn’t help but try everything in her power to be cool, calm, and collected. 

It was a huge deal to be recognized as the United States’ best crime lawyer - cameras followed her in and out of the courthouse almost daily. Aubrey felt like she had finally made it, with the perfect job and the perfect girlfriends to top everything off. 

Aubrey checked her makeup again, looking back at Chloe with a soft smile. 

“Do you think I look okay, baby? I’m nervous...” She trailed off, huffing softly as she saw Beca sitting in the corner with her head buried in her laptop and headphones on. That girl was always mixing up something, her hard work a testament to her successes in life. 

It really wasn’t bragging when she said that they had the perfect lives - Chloe a professional dancer, Beca a successful DJ and producer, and her with a successful job in criminal law. Chloe’s soft voice brought her back to earth, and she nearly swooned at the tender smile Chloe sported. 

“You’re perfect, Bree. So perfect...you have no reason to be nervous.” She turned back to stare pointedly at the brunette hunched over her work, crossing her arms until Beca looked up with a sheepish grin. 

“Uh...sorry. Work stuff, you know?” 

“Not today. It’s Aubrey’s big day, and doesn’t she look just fuckable?” Chloe finished with a devilish grin, turning back to the blonde with desire in her eyes. 

“Oh hell no, Mrs.” Aubrey was only half joking. She knew how Chloe liked to cause scenes, especially when it came to her girlfriends. 

“But Bree, look at you...that dress is so tight in all the right places, your lipstick is amazing - is that Ravish Me Red? It doesn’t matter, actually, I’ll just kiss it off anyways.” The redhead shrugged, running her hands down Aubrey’s body and stopping to rest on her ass. 

Before Aubrey could protest, there were a set of lips kissing a line down the back of her neck, sending shivers down to her spine. It was just like her girls to gang up on her like this - Chloe in the front and Beca sneaking to her back when she would barely notice. 

“My loves, as much as this is absolutely enticing, I have an award to accept....” 

Beca was the first to pull away, gently fixing Aubrey’s updo - the same one that Beca called ridiculous to Chloe earlier in the day. She would never tell Bree that she thought it was too much, the blonde was too proud of herself. 

“How am I supposed to pay attention like a good girl when I have this sinful throbbing between my legs - thanks to you, by the way - while you’re up there in that dress with that lipstick instead of at home, screwing my brains out?” Chloe whined, hands ghosting over Aubrey’s breasts through her dress. 

There was a delicate balance in their relationship, it’s what made them work so well together. Chloe was the mischievous troublemaker, Beca the quiet and withdrawn geek with a soft, tender side, and Aubrey being the dictator in every situation but the bedroom. 

Beca gently pulled Chloe away, pressing a chaste kiss to the redhead’s lips as a consolation. She whispered something about Aubrey needing to get down to the ballroom for the ceremony, but neither of the women were listening to her. Aubrey was back staring at herself in the mirror and Chloe was staring down Beca’s v-necked blouse. 

The representative came to get Aubrey from their dressing room and down to the ballroom for the awards, another woman quickly escorting Beca and Chloe to their first row VIP seats to wait on the ceremony to begin. 

Chloe had her legs pressed together, hand wedged between her thighs as she rocked slightly against the chair. The brunette looked over to her girlfriend and nearly slapped her. She leaned up to whisper angrily in Chloe’s ear. 

“Chlo - what the fuck?! We’re sitting here at some big fancy legal awards ceremony and you’re trying to fuck yourself? What would Bree think?” 

Truthfully, Beca was intrigued. They had done this before, at one of Beca’s DJ events - she looked out to see Chloe’s hands furiously working beneath hers and Aubrey’s dresses. It had ended the show early, yes, but lead to some amazing sex back at their apartment. 

The brunette looked over to the redhead, who had a sly smile on her (very flushed) face, staring up at the blonde sitting on the stage. Anyone could see the metaphorical wheels turning in Chloe’s head as the redhead cleared her throat loudly, practically begging Aubrey to lock eyes with her. 

The blonde looked down, a faint ghost of a smile crossing her face. She stared into Chloe’s eyes when she noticed it, the redhead had her right hand pressed up under her skirt - wedged between her tightly locked thighs, precisely. 

A hot blush covered Aubrey’s face, watching the redhead rock against her hand. She was so caught up in watching her girlfriend - who had moved her free hand to press roughly between Beca’s legs, hidden by the large purse the brunette laid in her lap - that she nearly missed her call to the podium. 

Aubrey straightened her shoulders, composing herself momentarily before beginning her speech. She had rehearsed it so many times - standing in front of the mirror, in the shower, in the car, whilst making dinner - but now she was barely able to croak out the beginning of her hellos. 

Chloe stared up at her girlfriend on the stage, nudging Beca’s knee with her own. Her hand beneath Beca’s skirt picked up pace slightly while she rocked a little bit harder against her own hand. The chair let out a slight squeak and she stilled, staring up at Aubrey with a dopey smile and a blush redder than her hair. 

The blonde continued her speech, dazzling smile wooing the audience as she had done time and time again in the courthouse. Her gaze caught Chloe’s again and she winked - a quick motion that you would miss if you blinked. 

It drove the redhead into overdrive, whilst Beca sat beside her staring at the ground trying to not give into the feeling between her legs. Damn Chloe, damn her for being such an adventurous exhibitionist, damn her for being so good with her fingers. Beca nearly let out a moan, covering it with a cough and blushing a deeper red than she thought possible. 

Aubrey finished her speech, looking pointedly at her girlfriends as she held up her plaque with a shit eating grin. She was a woman who loved to be rewarded, especially in the bedroom, especially by a certain brunette and redhead. She took her seat again, placing the plaque on her knees and biting her bottom lip, eyes boring holes in Beca’s skull until she looked up. 

Aubrey’s eyes met Beca’s, Chloe long lost staring off into nothingness as she shifted in her seat. The blonde ground her teeth on her bottom lip, winking at the brunette and watching her squirm under her gaze. 

Beca nodded, swallowing a visible lump in her throat and Aubrey chuckled from the stage - she loved seeing her girls hot and bothered, especially if it was her doing - and she made a mental note to thank Chloe for getting the brunette so worked up. 

The rest of the ceremony droned on, Aubrey only half engaged now, the other half of her attention span focused equally between her girlfriends and the throbbing between her legs. When the final speaker finished, she stood up as everyone clapped, self consciously looking between her legs - she was sure there was a wet spot by now. 

The moments following her awards ceremony were a whirlwind - pictures, interviews, and curious news reporters wanting to talk. Aubrey glanced over at Chloe, who had playfully slipped her hand down the waistband of her skirt and was staring back at Aubrey with a look that would envy the devil. Beca was standing beside Chloe, her hand cupping the redhead’s ass. 

Suddenly, Aubrey couldn’t take it anymore. The reporter was asking her a question - something about being a woman in her field - and Aubrey interjected, smiling politely at the woman. 

“Listen, do you see those two over there? That redhead and the brunette - those two, yeah. Well they’re my girlfriends, and I really must be going now. If I don’t, you saw the way they were looking at me. Uh, have a good one?” She offered weakly, bounding off to link arms with her girls, beaming the entire time.


End file.
